escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anne Rice
Anne Rice, escritora estadounidense nacida el 4 de octubre de 1941 en Nueva Orleans, Los Ángeles. Biografía Nacida bajo el nombre de Howard Allen O'Brien, desde pequeña cambió su nombre a "Anne". Se casó con el difunto poeta y pintor Stan Rice en 1961, con quien tuvo dos hijos, Michele en 1966 y que murió de leucemia a los 5 años de edad y el famoso escritor gay Christopher Rice (que nació en 1978). Desde pequeña estuvo interesada en temas de vampiros y brujas. En su carrera como escritora, también ha publicado con los pseudónimos Anne Rampling y A.N. Roquelaure, este último en sus primeros años y para temas más orientados a adultos, sus libros contienen constantemente mezclas de lo horroroso con lo lujurioso, destacándose en sus historias de ficción los sentimientos homoeróticos que sienten sus personajes. Sus más importantes obras bajo estos pseudónimos son la "Trilogía de la Bella Durmiente", donde Rice dejó volar su imaginación portentosa situando la acción en sitios lejanos y palacios. Su primer libro, Interview With The Vampire (Entrevista con el vampiro en español) fue escrito en 1973 y publicado en 1976. En 1994 Neil Jordan realizó una película basada en su libro y protagonizada por Tom Cruise y Brad Pitt y años más tarde se realizó otra película sobre el tercer libro de la serie Crónicas Vampíricas, llamada Queen Of The Damned("La reina de los condenados") La película fue criticada por su falta de coherencia respecto al libro original. El segundo libro de la saga, Lestat, The Vampire" se convirtió en un musical de Broadway. En diciembre 1998 a Rice se le diagnosticó Diabetes Mellitus cuando entró en un coma diabético. Desde que empezó a tratar su condición con insulina, Rice ha sido una activista para que la gente se haga exámenes para diagnosticar la diabetes. Por su eterna batalla contra el sobrepeso, así como la depresión por la enfermedad y consecuente muerte de su esposo en diciembre de 2002, Rice llegó a pesar 254 libras. Cansada de la apnea al dormir, la movilidad limitada y otros problemas de la obesidad, se sometió a una cirugía de bypass gástrico el 15 de enero de 2003. El 30 de enero de 2004, Anne Rice anunció que dejaría Nueva Orleans para mudarse al suburbio de Jefferson Parish, Louisiana. Ya puso la más grande de sus tres casas en venta y planea vender las otras dos. Ella vive sola desde la muerte de su esposo y la mudanza de su hijo a otro estado. Aunque algunos aseguran que desea más privacidad de los fanáticos que acampan días en las afueras de su casa, hasta 200 personas han sido contadas esperándola luego del servicio dominical de la iglesia. También es muy requerida en las firmas de libros para los fanáticos de la ciencia ficción. Rice pasó recientemente por un mal momento profesional, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de leer unas malas reseñas que le daban algunos usuarios de Amazon.com a su libro Blood Canticle. La actitud de la escritora fue calificada de ridícula y fuera de lugar. Últimamente la popularidad de Anne Rice ha decrecido bastante, en parte por las malas acogidas de las críticas literarias a sus últimas obras. Las obras más recientes, como "Sangre y Oro", la biografía de uno de sus personajes más queridos por ella y por los lectores, Marius, no ha cuajado muy bien en las ventas, en parte debido al reciclaje intelectual que la propia autora ha hecho de sus libros, que se parecen demasiado los unos a los otros y no alcanzan el esplendor, la novedad, y la maestría de otros títulos anteriores. En Octubre del 2005 le anunció a Newsweek, que desde ese momento sería una escritora cristiana, en sus palabras: "I promised that from now on I would write only for the Lord.". Con este hecho, finaliza la saga de "Las Cronicas Vampiricas" y de "Las Brujas de Mayfair" siendo el último libro; Blood Canticle. Libros Las Cronicas Vampiricas *Interview with the Vampire (1976) *The Vampire Lestat (1985) *The Queen of the Damned (1988) *The Tale of the Body Thief (1992) *Memnoch The Devil (1995) *The Vampire Armand (1998) *Merrick (2000) *Blood and Gold (2001) *Blackwood Farm (2002) *Blood Canticle (2003) Nuevos cuentos de Vampiros Otros cuentos de vampiros que no están en la secuencia central *Pandora (1998) *Vittorio (1999) Las Vidas de las Brujas de Mayfair *The Witching Hour (1990) *Lasher (1993) *Taltos (1994) Novelas sin secuelas por Anne Rice *The Feast of All Saints (1979) *Cry to Heaven (1982) *The Mummy or Ramses The Damned (1989) *Servant of the Bones (1996) *Violin (1997) *Christ the Lord: Out of Egypt (Para Noviembre del 2005) Ficción corta *October 4th, 1948 *Nicholas and Jean *The Master of Rampling Gate (Historia vampirica) Trabajo escrito bajo el seudónimo de Anne Rampling *Exit to Eden (1985) *Belinda (1986) Trabajo escrito bajo el seudónimo de A. N. Roquelaure *The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty (1983) *Beauty's Punishment (1984) *Beauty's Release (1985) La serie de Cristo *Christ the Lord: Out of Egypt (2005)(Se estima que sean tres) Enlaces externos *Pagina Oficial de Anne Rice *Pagina Oficial de Stan Rice *Reclamo de Anne Rice en Amazon.com (Inglés) *Dos entrevistas en Audio. Disponibles con Real Player Rice, Anne Rice, Anne Rice, Anne bg:Ан Райс cs:Anne Rice da:Anne Rice de:Anne Rice en:Anne Rice fi:Anne Rice fr:Anne Rice is:Anne Rice it:Anne Rice ja:アン・ライス nl:Anne Rice no:Anne Rice pl:Anne Rice pt:Anne Rice ru:Райс, Энн sv:Anne Rice tr:Anne Rice